


Goodbye my Lord

by vibespiders



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 14:33:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: When Lucifer came back to Hell and went back to his work of torturing sinners. Chloe wants to find another way to get Lucifer back to Earth by finding the real gates of Hell that is still connected to the underworld. However by opening up the one place that humans can enter Hell does has its consequences and not everyone can never be truly happy.





	Goodbye my Lord

"Where's Lucifer?" Maze said as she came out from the elevator, "Eve is gone. She left Amenadiel and with Charlie. I can't find her anymore." 

 

"He went back to Hell, Maze." Chloe said to Maze as she turns to her as she cried, "he is not coming back isn't he?" 

 

Maze became in denial for a moment, "no...Lucifer told me that he wouldn't...I don't believe you." 

 

"Maze..." Chloe walks up to Maze in anger and hugs her. Maze then collapse on the floor and started to cry, "it's okay, Maze. Everything is going to be okay. We will find a way to get him back." 

 

"Why..." Maze said as she cracks up her voice, "why you left me without me, my King." 

 

 


End file.
